


soft cuddles

by mels



Series: the soft series [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, that's literally all i can write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mels/pseuds/mels
Summary: Phil can't sleep on the tour bus, so Dan cuddles with him.





	soft cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 am last night when i couldn’t sleep and then phil posted [this](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com/post/175667612470/iistory-amazingphils-instagram-story-08072018) ig story while i was asleep name a more iconic duo.
> 
> this haven’t been properly beta’d other than by myself so any mistakes are my own. (hope there aren’t too many oops.)

“Dan”, Phil whispers into the darkness, sincerely hoping Dan hasn’t fallen asleep yet. A rustle and a slight irritated, humming sound from the bunk bed above him tells him his hopes are most likely true. He tries again, trying to get an actual word from the bunk above him. “Dan?”

 

Another movement from above, followed by a tired groan, one that Dan does when he’s irritated but it’s Phil so he can’t be as annoyed as he wants to be. “What?” His voice is low, raspy.

“I can’t sleep”, Phil says, sighing loudly. 

 

Dan moves. Phil can’t see him, but he can hear the sound of Dan’s sheets as he pushes them off, and the way he sighs when he slowly sits up. He can even see the slightly annoyed, slightly fond expression on Dan’s face, even through the wood and fabric of the bed. 

 

It’s not unusual, this is a habit they picked up long ago. When one of them can’t sleep for whatever reason, the other just kind of- walks into their room, cuddles down next to them and that’s that. In the bus it’s different, not only because some of the crew stays with them there, but because it’s constantly moving. Phil’s been feeling a bit sick, but he can manage - especially if he can cuddle up next to someone familiar.

 

He doesn’t even need to see Dan to know he’s smirking at him as he pulls away the curtain and climbs into Phil’s bunk, pulling it back into place as he does. “This bed barely fits one of us, and you really wanna do this here?” He whispers, cuddling close to Phil.

“Yeah. It’s cosy, isn’t it?”

“I guess it is”, Dan chuckles lightly, the sound almost featherlike in the otherwise silent bus. 

 

They don’t say anything else, both of them knows how they normally do this. Dan opens up his arms and Phil shuffles closer, until his head is against Dan’s chest and his arms wraps around his waist. He takes a deep breath, Dan smells like home, like safety, a home away from home. And when his fingers lace into Phil’s hair, combing it back on his head, it really is like they’re back home again.

 

Phil relaxes and soon enough, he’s slowly drifting off to the feeling of Dan’s fingers in his hair, alternated with his lips against the top of his head. There’s a slight rocking from the bus as it moves, and when Phil feels that he just snuggles into Dan’s chest. It makes everything bad go away, when his nose is against the fabric of Dan’s shirt. What makes it even better is that Dan pulls him closer, as if to make sure he’s got him, he’s okay as long as they are together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://fondestphan.tumblr.com) :')


End file.
